LENTO AMANECER
by Isabo
Summary: Lento amanecer,En la guerra puede pasar cualquier cosa, Las lágrimas de inocentes es desarramada, las personas se ven sumergidas en una larga oscuridad. Pero el amanecer siempre llega ¿ o no?


**_Dismaclair:_ **_Estos personajes son propiedad de JK y la Warner BROS. _

**_Autora:_**_ Ofelia._

_ADVERTENCIA__: Este FF contiene descripciones detalladas y fuertes, sólo apto para personas con criterio formado. _

**LENTO AMANECER**

**Capitulo I**

-"¿Porqué quiso Dios que morir fuera tan doloroso?".- se pregunto una joven.

Se aferró el abdomen distendido cuando otra andanada de dolor recorrió la parte inferior de su torso y se propago a los muslos, cuando paso la muchacha jadeaba trabajosamente, como un animal herido que intentara reunir fuerzas para el siguiente asalto, que sabia que ocurriría dentro de pocos minutos, sería así, sin duda, pues no creía que la dejaran morir antes de que el niño naciera.

Se estremeció convulsivamente, la lluvia era fría, cada gota un diminuto alfiler que la aguijoneaba su piel y había empapado el vestido raído y las pocas prendas interiores que había sujetado con nudos, los harapos se pegaban a ella como un sudario húmedo, un desagradable peso que la anclaba al terreno pantanoso con tanta fuerza como aquel implacable dolor, estaba helada hasta los huesos, pero el sudor cubría su piel tras interminables horas de parto.

¿Cuándo había empezado?, La noche anterior poco después del atardecer, a lo lago de la noche el dolor en la parte inferior de su espalda se había intensificado y se había extendido hasta rodearle la cintura y retorcedle el útero entre sus puños encolerizados, el cielo cubierto impedía determinar la hora del Día, pero supuso que serias ya media mañana.

Cuando la siguiente contracción retorció sus entrañas se concentro en los dibujos que formaban las ramas de los árboles contra el cielo grisáceo, los nubarrones siguieron pasando, ajenos a la mujer de apenas 25 años que yacía sola en el pantanoso bosque, dando a luz a un ser en el que no quería pensar cono un niño, ni siquiera como un ser humano.

Apoyo la mejilla en su almohada de hojas mojadas y podridas, restos del último otoño, y dejo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con la lluvia, su hijo había sido concebido con vergüenza y humillación, y no merecía nacer en una situación más feliz que aquella.

-Déjame morir ya Jesús- rogó al notar otra sacudida abdominal, como un trueno de verano, él dolor retumbo en su interior y gano ímpetu antes de estrellarse contra los muros de su cuerpo al igual que el trueno parecía chocar contra las laderas de las montañas, el dolor se propago por todo su cuerpo como reverberada el trueno de estribación en estribación.

La noche anterior había intentado hacer caso omiso de los dolores y había continuado caminando, al manar el agua entre sus muslos se había visto obligada a tenderse, no había querido parar, cada día significaba unos cuantos kilómetros mas de distancia entre ella y los mortìfagos, fuese a esas alturas ya debían saber de su escape, albergaba la esperanza que jamás la encontraran, pero no confiaba en tener tanta suerte.

Sin duda el dolor inmisericorde que surgía en esos momentos era el castigo de dios por alegrarse de que uno de sus seres muriera, por eso y por no desear la vida que había portado en su seno durante nueve meses, Pese a que era un pensamiento pecaminoso, rezo para no ver nunca la vida que luchaba con tanto encono por ser expulsada de su cuerpo rezo para morir antes.

La siguiente contracción fue la peor y la obligo a adoptar la posición semierguida, la noche anterior cuando la sangre rosada había estropeado sus pantalones, se los había quitado y tirado a un lado, en aquel infante volvió a tomarlos y se seco con ellos la cara, empapada de lluvia y sudor, temblaba de una forma incontrolable tanto de dolor como de miedo, levanto el borde deshilachado del vestido y con los restos de la falda sobre sus rodillas alzadas, bajo una mano vacilante entre sus pierna y todo el punto.

-OH!!- gimió y empezó a llorar estaba abierta de par en par, con las yemas de los dedos había tocado la cabeza del bebe, su mano se aparto, cubierta de sangre y limo, abrió la boca, aterrorizada, pero el sonido que surgió fue un aullido agónico mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y retorcía intentando expulsar al ser que se había convertido en algo ajeno después de haberlo hospedado durante nueve meces.

Se apoyo sobre los codos para elevarse, abrió las piernas y aumento la presión, la sangre martilleaba en sus oídos y detrás de sus ojos que mantenía cerrados, le dolía la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes los labios dibujaban una mascara horripilante, durante breves interludios, inspiro y expulso aire de sus pulmones después el dolor volvió y volvió.

Chillo y empelo sus últimas energías en un empujón final, para concentrar todo el pero de su cuerpo en aquel estrecho lugar que se desgrava.

Y de pronto quedo libre del tormento.

Se desplomo exhausta, trago aire y agradeció las gotas de lluvia que refrescaban su cara, no se oía el menor ruido en el espeso bosque, salvo su respiración agitada y el golpeteo insistente de la lluvia, la ausencia de sonidos era siniestra, sorprendentemente extraña, el niño que acababa de nacer no había emitido ningún grito de vida, ni realizado el menor movimiento.

Desecho su anterior oración, se esforzó por incorporarse de nuevo y parto su falda sonidos animales de dolor y desdicha acudieron a sus magullados labios cuando vio al bebe, poco más que una bola de carne azulina, muerto entre sus muslos sin haber conocido la vida el cordón que le había alimentado había sido su instrumento de muerte, estaba enrollado alrededor de su garganta, tenia la cara aplanada, había realizado una zambullida suicida en el mundo, la muchacha se pregunto se había optado por morir, sabiendo por instinto que hasta su madre lo despreciaba, había preferido la muerte a una vida de degradaciones.

-Al menos pequeño no tuviste que padecer la vida- susurro.

Se tendió de nuevo sobre el suelo esponjoso y contemplo sin verlo el cielo sollozante, sabia que tenia fiebre y tal vez deliraba, y las ideas sobre bebes que se suicidaban en el útero eran absurdas, pero se sentía mejor si pensaba que su niño no había deseado vivir mas que ella, que había deseado morir, como ella en esos momentos.

Quería pedir perdón por alegarse de la muerte de su único hijo, pero estaba demasiado cansada, seguro que dios lo comprendería al fin y al cabo había dio él quien le había inflingido tanto dolor ¿no se merecía descansar un poco?

Sus ojos se cerraron para protegerse de la lluvia, que caída sobre su cara como un bálsamo consolador, no recordaba haber experimentado jamás tanta paz, le dio la bienvenida.

Ahora podía morir.

A pesar de la lluvia torrencial que inundaba el bosque volviéndolo casi una Cienaga el caballero enfundado en una enorme capa negra que lo cubría completamente de pies a cabeza al igual que a los cuartos traseros del caballo, de igual color, trataba de recorrer el pequeño camino junto a su a acompañante en un caballo igual de magnifico pero con un jinete de menor tamaño de se sentaba de costado casi del tamaño de una niña, a pedido de ella ambos se habían desvía de la ruta principal para averiguar cual era la causa de aquellos angustiantes gritos.

La pequeña con una voz borrascosa como el de una anciana había incluso suplicado a su acompañante que le permitiera ver, que era aquello, y él a regañadientes había aceptado, poco a poco se aproximaron a donde se encontraba un bulto recostado sobre putrefactas hojas casi sobre la Cienaga misma del pantano,

El animal doblo sus patas delanteras permitiendo de la pequeña mujer bajara de la grupa del enorme caballo, el jinete se aproximo hasta que las patas de su montura tocan casi la piel de la joven tendida.

-Crees que este muerta- preguntó la voz borrascosa.

-No sé- susurro una pegunta voz varonil, - muévela.

Aquella criatura se quito la capucha dejando ver a un duende de características femeninas dejando que un largo cabello se arrastrara por el suelo, levantando una mano la extendió hacia la joven como tratando de incorporarla.

- Respira- dijo de pronto- ¿Quién crees……? Por Merlín, Mi señor sale sangre por debajo de su falda.

El caballero descendió del caballo para ver de menor distancia, y comprobó que efectivamente la anciana tenia razón un reguero de sangre estaba formando un charco de color púrpura bajo el borde del vestido que le cubría hasta la rodilla, no llevaba medias, y los zapatos estaban agrietados y pelados.

-¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? No hemos tenido enfrentamientos con ninguno del ministerio o de otra orden para tener heridos en la zona, nadie se atreve a entrar en este bosque encantado ni muggles ni magos desde hace varios siglos, -dijo la mujer viéndola con disgusto al darse cuenta que era un simple humano.

- Solo alguien extremadamente ajustado o loco se atrevería a entrar aquí, sin tener el permiso de nosotros.

-Lo se, lo sé, mi…–dijo la anciana de forma zalamera.

Lo que continuación pensaba decir se quedo en el aire al ver que el caballero saco de entre los pliegues de su capa uno de sus brazos con una barita listo a lanzar el maleficio asesino sobre aquella criatura, pero ella de inmediato se coloco delante de ella.

-No lo hagas.

-Te atreves a darme órdenes a mí, -dijo con lentitud revelando una amenaza en el tono de voz- y por un miserable muggle.

-No es por eso mi señor, en esta zona sólo hay mortìfagos debe de haber escapado de alguno de ellos, tal vez incluso del señor tenebroso.

- Si fuera uno de sus prisioneros no habría llegado ni a la puerta de su castillo, - dijo fastidiado el caballero alejando de manera brusca a la pequeña criatura.

Se aproximo al bulto dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo, cuando una delicada brisa movió los mechones que ocultaban su rostro dejándolo al descubierto.

-Un inocente no debe morir en este bosque o será nuestra y vuestra ruina los magos que lo gobiernan así lo han dicho desde antes de Hogarsr ¡por favor amo¡- decía mientras se arrastraba por los suelos y abrazaba las piernas del extraño hombre.

Pero el ya ni siguiera la escuchaba, ese rostro y ese pelo aunque sembrado de ramitas hojas, podredumbre, mojado por la lluvia, y de aspecto salvaje lo había visto en alguna parte antes de ahora, le trajo recuerdos de hace muchos años, miraba fascinado como sus ojos se abrían desconcertados y le contemplaban apagadamente.

La muchacha vio aun alto hombre de aproximadamente su misma edad, con los ojos grises fijos en ella, que de pronto reflejaron angustia, para volver a su frialdad, su cabello era tan claro que parecía casi Blanco debajo de la capucha ¿era un ángel?.

Aunque su mirada era borrosa quería ver el paraíso pero porque aun sentía la lluvia, la tierra, el boque empapado, y el dolor entre sus muslos, ¡aún no estaba muerta! Y ese alguien trataba de ayudarla?.

-No, no,…vete quiero morir – dijo en un susurro cerro los ojos una ves más y ya no se entero de nada.

Al oírla y ver esos ojos, el rompecabezas se había colocado en su sitio, era su enemiga de la infancia Granger, aunque su rostro no revelaba la sorpresa de reconocerla, su racional cerebro aun no podía creerlo, era ella como había llegado allí, había supuesto que estaba con su inseparables amigos, luchando contra ellos o a salvo en el extranjero, que hacia en medio del bosque de Forguim que había pertenecido a su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales, dando a luz a un niño, había visto cosas raras y desconcertantes en su vida pero esta si era la más extraña, cundo fue asimilando este pensamiento y admitir quien era se dijo que debía matarla, pero no podía hacerlo, quería venganza antes que nada.

Y si ella quería morir eso era lo que no conseguiría.

- Ve que puedes hacer por ella- dijo el rubio bajando la varita.

La mujer se acerco a ella, y con alegría reconoció que estaba muy mal, pero su amor por ella (la anciana) había aceptado que la ayudara, ella sabia que ningún inocente debía morir en ese bosque, aquellos magos que no usaban varita eran muy viejos, antiguos como el bosque, por nada del mundo los enfadaría, luego cuando estuviera mejor seguro la podría echarla o mejor aun entregarla a los mortìfagos, en fin esa seria la decisión del amo.

Sin más se coloco junto a ella y le ayudo con magia a terminar de sacar los desperdicios naturales del bebe y junto al niño muerto lo coloco en una especie de bolsón que hizo aparecer de la nada.

-Entiérralo….- dijo una vez más el rubio, que no se había movido del costado del caballo dejando de ella hiciera todo.

- Mi señor puede servirnos para pociones de magia negra.

El solo volteo a verla, para la anciana eso le vasto para que cumpliera lo mandado, aunque su poder era grande no rivalizaba con el de él.

-Marca el lugar.- Fue la concisa frase volviendo a subir a su cabalgadura.

La anciana se alejo del lugar con ese propósito para encontrar un lugar propicio que no fuera un pantano al regresar ambos, tanto su amo como aquella mujer habían desaparecido, conociendo como era, supuso que la había sacado de sus tierra, y luego se había ido a casa, esa acción era típica de él.

Continuara….¿?

**REVIEWS GO!**


End file.
